Coaxial connectors are used in racks and panels which are electrically connected when the panels are in a closed position in the racks. Such connectors are blind mated and do not need retaining members to retain them in a connected condition, but it is desirable to float mount the plug or the receptacle while fixedly mounting the other so that they can readily mate with one another when the panels are moved to their closed positions in the racks. This compensates for tolerance variations between the racks and panels, the plugs and receptacles and the mounting of the plugs and receptacles to the respective racks and panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,748 discloses a coaxial plug that is floatingly mounted onto a panel so that the coaxial plug electrically connects with a coaxial receptacle that is fixedly mounted onto a rack. A spring enables the coaxial plug body to move in an axial direction relative to a mounting collar and the mounting collar is floatingly mounted onto the panel so that the entire coaxial plug moves in a radial direction normal to the axial direction of the plug body. The plug body is not floatingly mounted so as to permit it to move axially, radially and at an angle relative to its axis to electrically connect with the coaxial receptacle when the panel is moved to a closed position within the rack.